


you're part of a machine, you are not a human being

by CreepingSoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Canon can eat it's own ass thx, Civil War Team Iron Man, Extremis Tony Stark, Fix-It, M/M, Magical Bullshit of the Marvel variety, Nanites, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parental Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: A part of Tony died in Siberia like it died in Afghanistan. And a part of Iron Man replaced it.-Nowadays I feel I am more iron than man-I knock the ice from my body but it's made a home in my bones and while my soul is burning bright and hot my heart is made of metal once more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	you're part of a machine, you are not a human being

**Author's Note:**

> first chap is short and in low keys sorry

cold. that was all tony could feel. 

cold and pain and grief. 

after a few hours they all blended together until all he could feel was _cold_. 

he kept the cold close to his chest, it was all he had left. 

friendships lost, trust broken, body dying. 

his bones felt brittle, his blood was frozen and he couldn’t sense anything anymore. 

all he had was the cold. 

it’s been more than 10 hours and he’s sure the arc reactor is killing him again. 

(a vibranium shield to the chest apparently works just as well as a bomb to create shrapnel) 

he imagined he could feel the slowly advancing pieces of his metallic heart destroying his organic one. 

_**proof that tony stark has a heart.** _

_**proof that tony stark would always die because of love.** _

_**love for the world, love for his friends, love for his little made family, love of love.** _

imagined he felt his veins on fire, so cold they burned. 

that he could see brilliant gold roiling under his skin like flames. 

imagined the sizzling of his skin, numb to pain. 

stark men are made of iron. like a dying star, shining so bright just one last time before it kills everything in its way. 

he’s sure he’s imagined it all until the cold recedes and makes itself at home in his bones, leaving only the burning of his own self, and the pain of his remaking, his rebirth, recoding himself into existence, into being once more. 

now his bones are cold but there’s fire in his veins, 

stark men are made of iron, and now there’s a galaxy in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps i never learn QAQ 
> 
> Another wip for you all
> 
> _(┐「ε:)_ 
> 
> Visit my tony stark worship blog if u ever wanna talk or scream at me on tumblr lmao: a-golden-heart-still-bleeds


End file.
